Enchancia Business Trip
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Royal Carriage of Kippernium comes to Enchancia, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Packing For A Trip Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane And The Dragon, Jane And The Dragon is a copyright of Martin Baynton, I also don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Packing For A Trip Part 1**

 **On a sunny summer morning at Kippernia Castle, 13-year-old Jane Turnkey was packing some clothing for 7-year-old Princess Lavinia, the young princess still loved it when Jane helped her pick out what to wear.**

 **"What about this gown, Princess?" Jane asked, holding up a lovely ruby red gown with a gold dragon print on the cotton fabric.**

 **"I love it! Please," the princess said. "pack it in my bag, Jane."**

 **Jane packed Princess Lavinia's ruby red gold dragon print gown in her bag for the journey, when Milton Turnkey came into the princess's bedchamber to request something from his daughter.**

 **"Jane?" Milton asked.**

 **Jane turned to face her father, "Yes? What is it?" she answered.**

 **"Are you and Gunther all packed for the journey?" Milton asked Jane.**

 **Milton of course was referring to Gunther Breech, the son of Kippernium's local merchant, Magnus Breech.**

 **"Well, I am all ready, Father," Jane answered. "though, I'm not all too certain that my colleague is."**

 **Over at the Breech household, 15-year-old Gunther was packing his own bag as he began to sing his special version of the song Greensleeves for Jane.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **.**

 **All of a sudden, Magnus entered Gunther's bedroom with Jane by his side.**

 **"Gunther," Magnus said. "Jane is here."**


	2. Packing For A Trip Part 2

**Packing For A Trip Part 2**

 **Jane walked into Gunther's bedroom, singing her special version of the song Greensleeves for him.**

 **Jane:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **.**

 **Gunther's bag popped wide open and his clothing spilled out everywhere in his bedroom, "Bat blatters! I will never be ready for the trip!" he complained.**

 **Jane just laughed, "That is why I'm here, my father gave me the task of helping you pack." she said, grabbing one of her colleague's knight's tunics and packing it.**

 **Gunther looked at Jane, "Thank you." he said kindly.**

 **Jane put the tunic in Gunther's bag, "You're welcome." she said to him.**

 **Over in the Kingdom of Enchancia, Queen Miranda found her three children over at Enchancia Square Gardens practicing for an important upcoming Dazzleball game.**


	3. Packing For A Trip Part 3

**Packing For A Trip Part 3**

 **"Children, please return home," Queen Miranda said. "your father has a** _ **very**_ **important piece of news to tell the entire family!"**

 **James put the dazzleball which was in the shape of a football away and ran to join his mother & sisters, "Brilliant!" he exclaimed, racing off to the royal parlor.**

 **Once the entire family was gathered in the royal parlor, King Roland then delivered his news.**

 **"Children," King Roland said. "you remember my old friend, King Caradoc, do you not?"**

 **"Yes, we do." Amber, James, and Sofia answered in unison.**

 **"Well," King Roland announced. "he & his family are coming here on official royal business with their jester, their knights, Lady-in-Waiting, Chamberlain, and their knights' faithful squires."**

 **"That's great, Daddy," Amber exclaimed. "what kind of royal business will be conducted anyway?"**

 **"Your father & King Caradoc will be signing an important peace treaty between Enchancia & Kippernium." Queen Miranda answered Amber.**

 **"When will they arrive?" Sofia asked, she was very eager to meet her favorite squires, Jane and Gunther as well as her favorite knights from Kippernium, Sir Ivon Mackay and Sir Theodore Boarmaster.**

 **"They will be arriving here tomorrow morning while the three of you are at school." King Roland answered Sofia.**

 **Back at Kippernia Castle in the kitchen, 14-year-old Drake Gardener & 15-year-old Jethro Junior were helping 13-year-old Verbena Salter pack food for the royal party.**

 **"Milk." Pepper said, tossing the container to Smithy.**

 **"Milk." Smithy said, tossing the container to Rake.**

 **"Milk." Rake said, putting the container into the basket.**

 **Since the deviled eggs were delicate, Pepper put them into the basket herself.**

 **"Boar meat." Pepper said, tossing the container to Smithy.**

 **"Boar meat." Smithy said, tossing the container to Rake.**

 **"Boar meat." Rake said, putting the container into the basket.**

 **"Chicken." Pepper said, tossing the container to Smithy.**

 **"Chicken." Smithy said, tossing the container to Rake.**

 **"Chicken." Rake said, putting the container into the basket.**

 **The Lady-in-Waiting came down into the royal kitchen.**

 **"Pepper, I think we have enough food for our journey." Lady Adeline Turnkey said sternly.**

 **"Yes, my lady." Pepper said.**

 **Over in Jester's bedroom, Jane was helping her 15-year-old jingly hatted friend locate his puppets.**

 **"I found your puppets for you, Jester." Jane said, handing the puppets off.**

 **"Champion," Jester exclaimed. "oh, thank you, Jane!"**

 **9-year-old Prince Cuthbert raced into Jester's bedroom with his bag in hand.**

 **"Hurry it up you two," the young prince said impatiently. "everybody else is ready to go already."**


	4. The Long Journey To Enchancia

**The Long Journey To Enchancia**

 **"We will be right there," Jane told the prince. "just hold on, your little majesty."**

 **Prince Cuthbert then walked up to Jane and hugged her.**

 **It was a long ride from Kippernium to Enchancia, while Jester entertained the royal family with his puppets, Gunther began to sing to Jane, however, Gunther was** _ **extremely**_ **tired.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lady Greensleeves**_ **;**

 **Jane sang back to Gunther.**

 **Jane:** _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lord in Greensleeves**_ **;**

 **Now, Gunther & Jane sang together.**

 **Gunther & Jane: **_**Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lady**_ **(** _ **lord in**_ **)...**

 **Gunther didn't even finish the song because a few moments later, everyone around him could see his head resting upon Jane's shoulder as he gently yawned & sighed as Jane finished the song in a solo.**

 **Jane:** _ **Greensleeves**_ **.**

 **Sir Theodore quietly looked behind his right shoulder at the two squires.**

 **"Oh," Sir Theodore whispered. "that is so terribly sweet."**


	5. Arrival At Enchancia Castle

**Arrival At Enchancia Castle**

 **"Sweet dreams," Jane whispered to Gunther. "my Lord in Greensleeves."**

 **Gunther sighed deeply in his sleep and had begun to dream.**

 **Within his dream, it was the night of Jane & Princess Lavinia's birthday ball and everyone was in the royal ballroom waiting on Jane so they could begin the dance.**

 **Squire Gunther wore a very exquisite looking pine green suit that had a long sleeved jacket.**

 **The male squire then sang the song he wrote for Jane while he was delirious due to his fever.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Angel Jane**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **"Come along now, Gunther," Princess Lavinia begged. "please dance with me."**

 **"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess Lavinia," Gunther said gently. "but I am saving the first dance for someone special."**

 **"Are you saving the first dance for Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked Gunther.**

 **Gunther hung his head low & sighed, "Yes, Princess."**

 **Up in her tower, Jane had her knight's tunic on her floor and was tying the jade green bow that matched her eyes in the front of her pine green short sleeved white ruffle collared ball gown as she sang.**

 **Jane:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther Dear**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **Dragon poked his head in as Jane kicked off her steel toed knight's boots and put on a pair of jade green flat dancing slippers.**

 **"How do I look, Dragon?" Jane asked.**

 **Dragon looked at his friend, "Do you want the truth or flattery?"**

 **"The truth please," Jane told Dragon, straightening up her hair. "honesty is always the best policy according to the Knight's Code of Conduct."**

 **"You look beautiful, all that is missing is a pine green bow in your hair." Dragon told Jane honestly.**

 **Jane put the bow in her hair, "Do you think Gunther will like it?" she asked Dragon.**

 **"I think," Dragon answered Jane. "he is going to love it."**

 **"Champion!" Jane exclaimed.**

 **Back in the ballroom, Gunther found himself still waiting for Jane, so he decided to sing in the meantime.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Angel Jane**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **;**

 **Jane finally walked down the ballroom's staircase, singing back to Gunther.**

 **Jane:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther Dear**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **Jane reached the ballroom floor and saw Gunther dressed up in his fancy green suit.**

 **Gunther saw Jane dressed up in her fancy green gown as well.**

 **"Greensleeves." Jane & Gunther whispered in unison.**

 **A lovely tune was beginning to be played by the musicians as Gunther extended his right hand, "May I have the honor of this dance, my Lady Greensleeves?" he asked Jane in the same tone of voice he had when he asked her about her birthday present from him.**

 **"But of course, my Lord in Greensleves." Jane answered.**

 **Pepper giggled with delight, "I knew those two would make a perfect match someday." she sighed.**

 **As they continued their slow & graceful romantic dance, Gunther began to sing to Jane.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lady Greensleeves**_ **;**

 **Everyone else began dancing as Jane sang back to Gunther.**

 **Jane:** _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lord in Greensleeves**_ **;**

 **Gunther twirled Jane around as if he was a prince twirling his princess as they continued to sing and dance together.**

 **Gunther & Jane: **_**Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lady**_ **(** _ **lord in**_ **)** _ **Greensleeves**_ **.**

 **Gunther stopped dancing with Jane as everyone in the ballroom clapped for them.**

 **"I hope you will never leave my side again, Lady Knight." Gunther said to Jane softly.**

 **"Only when Dragon & I go out on patrol." Jane answered Gunther.**

 **"Will you think of me?" Gunther asked Jane passionately.**

 **"Always, Gunther." Jane answered just as passionately.**

 **Jane & Gunther shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips, thus making Jester want to vomit.**

 **Back in the carriage, Jane tried really hard to get some rest, but she couldn't because of Sir Ivon and his snoring.**

 **By the time Jane got herself settled down to go to sleep, it was now morning as the royal carriage arrived at the gates of Enchancia castle.**


	6. A New Assignment Part 1

**A New Assignment Part 1**

 **"Jane, oh Jane," Sir Theodore said, gently tapping his sleeping apprentice on her shoulders. "it is time to rise & shine."**

 **Jane didn't even bother to open her green eyes.**

 **Princess Lavinia came up to Sir Theodore, "May I give it a try?" she asked him.**

 **"Be my guest, your little majesty." Sir Theodore said.**

 **Princess Lavinia began to tickle Jane to arouse her.**

 **Jane awoke, "Okay, Princess, I'm awake!" she exclaimed while laughing.**

 **Gunther was already up.**

 **"Angel?" Gunther asked Jane.**

 **Jane then turned to Gunther, "Yes, I know we are at Enchancia Castle." she sighed.**

 **"Oh, no," Gunther defended. "that wasn't what I was going to say at all!"**

 **"Well," Jane asked Gunther as they followed the others into the castle. "what did you want to say to me?"**

 **"Was your sleepless night my fault?" Gunther asked Jane, hoping that her sleepiness was** _ **not**_ **entirely his fault at all.**


	7. A New Assignment Part 2

**A New Assignment Part 2**

 **"No, Gunther, it was not your fault," Jane disagreed with a yawn as they made it into a huge throne room where five thrones stood. "if it was** _ **anybody**_ **'** _ **s**_ **fault for my sleepy start this morning, then Sir Ivon is the one to be blamed."**

 **"Ah, yes, Sir Ivon and his snoring," Gunther said. "I know all too well, I'm regretfully sorry that you had to put up with that last night, Jane."**

 **Jane then decided to recall her thirteenth birthday the month before.**

 **Within her memory, it was the night of Jane & Princess Lavinia's birthday ball and everyone was in the royal ballroom waiting on Jane so they could begin the dance.**

 **Squire Gunther wore a very exquisite looking pine green suit that had a long sleeved jacket.**

 **The male squire then sang the song he wrote for Jane while he was delirious due to his fever.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Angel Jane**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **"Come along now, Gunther," Princess Lavinia begged. "please dance with me."**

 **"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess Lavinia," Gunther said gently. "but I am saving the first dance for someone special."**

 **"Are you saving the first dance for Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked Gunther.**

 **Gunther hung his head low & sighed, "Yes, Princess."**

 **Up in her tower, Jane had her knight's tunic on her floor and was tying the jade green bow that matched her eyes in the front of her pine green short sleeved white ruffle collared ball gown as she sang.**

 **Jane:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther Dear**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **Dragon poked his head in as Jane kicked off her steel toed knight's boots and put on a pair of jade green flat dancing slippers.**

 **"How do I look, Dragon?" Jane asked.**

 **Dragon looked at his friend, "Do you want the truth or flattery?"**

 **"The truth please," Jane told Dragon, straightening up her hair. "honesty is always the best policy according to the Knight's Code of Conduct."**

 **"You look beautiful, all that is missing is a pine green bow in your hair." Dragon told Jane honestly.**

 **Jane put the bow in her hair, "Do you think Gunther will like it?" she asked Dragon.**

 **"I think," Dragon answered Jane. "he is going to love it."**

 **"Champion!" Jane exclaimed.**

 **Back in the ballroom, Gunther found himself still waiting for Jane, so he decided to sing in the meantime.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Angel Jane**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **;**

 **Jane finally walked down the ballroom's staircase, singing back to Gunther.**

 **Jane:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Gunther Dear**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **Jane reached the ballroom floor and saw Gunther dressed up in his fancy green suit.**

 **Gunther saw Jane dressed up in her fancy green gown as well.**

 **"Greensleeves." Jane & Gunther whispered in unison.**

 **A lovely tune was beginning to be played by the musicians as Gunther extended his right hand, "May I have the honor of this dance, my Lady Greensleeves?" he asked Jane in the same tone of voice he had when he asked her about her birthday present from him.**

 **"But of course, my Lord in Greensleves." Jane answered.**

 **Pepper giggled with delight, "I knew those two would make a perfect match someday." she sighed.**

 **As they continued their slow & graceful romantic dance, Gunther began to sing to Jane.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lady Greensleeves**_ **;**

 **Everyone else began dancing as Jane sang back to Gunther.**

 **Jane:** _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lord in Greensleeves**_ **;**

 **Gunther twirled Jane around as if he was a prince twirling his princess as they continued to sing and dance together.**

 **Gunther & Jane: **_**Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lady**_ **(** _ **lord in**_ **)** _ **Greensleeves**_ **.**

 **Gunther stopped dancing with Jane as everyone in the ballroom clapped for them.**

 **"I hope you will never leave my side again, Lady Knight." Gunther said to Jane softly.**

 **"Only when Dragon & I go out on patrol." Jane answered Gunther.**

 **"Will you think of me?" Gunther asked Jane passionately.**

 **"Always, Gunther." Jane answered just as passionately.**

 **Jane & Gunther shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips, thus making Jester want to vomit.**

 **Jane was snapped from her thoughts by King Roland & King Caradoc calling everyone to **_**strict**_ **attention.**


	8. A New Assignment Part 3

**A New Assignment Part 3**

 **"Everyone," King Roland said. "Caradoc & I would..."**

 **Suddenly, Baileywick entered the royal throne room, "Your majesties, your children are home, the school day has ended!" he told King Roland & Queen Miranda.**

 **"Splendid, Baileywick!" King Roland exclaimed.**

 **"Send them in," Queen Miranda said to Baileywick. "I am sure they would love to hear what their father has to say."**

 **Princesses Sofia & Amber and Prince James entered the throne room.**

 **"James, while Caradoc & I are signing our peace treaty," King Roland said. "it'll be up to you to play with Prince Cuthbert."**

 **Prince Cuthbert gave a raspberry to James (spat at him that is).**

 **"Oh, brilliant." James said sarcastically.**

 **"And Amber," King Roland said. "it'll be up to you to play with Princess Lavinia."**

 **Princess Lavinia walked up to Amber and shook her hand.**

 **"Perfect," Amber said. "would you like to play tea party with me?"**

 **"Oh, wow," Princess Lavinia exclaimed. "would I?"**

 **Amber & Lavinia went out to the gazebo for a tea party.**

 **"And you, Sofia," King Roland said. "shall be giving Jane & Gunther a tour of the castle."**

 **"Champion!" both Sofia & Jane exclaimed in unison.**

 **At one point during the tour, Jane noticed a small ball of deep purple light and she became so entranced by it, that she began to follow its light within a deep trance.**


	9. Jane In Danger! The Poisoned Tea

**Jane In Danger! The Poisoned Tea**

 **Jane could also hear the sound of Gunther's singing coming from the ball of light as she followed it.**

 **Cedric Imitating Gunther:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Angel Jane**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **"I'm coming, Gunther," Jane said. "I'm coming."**

 **A little while later on the tour, Sofia & Gunther stopped by the royal kitchen when all of a sudden, they noticed that Jane was no longer with them.**

 **"Jane? Jane," Gunther asked in a frantic manner. "where did you go?"**

 **"She must have gone in the direction of Mr. Cedric's workshop!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"But, Princess Sofia," the teenage male squire protested. "I don't know the way!"**

 **"Don't worry," Sofia said to Gunther. "I will lead the way to Mr. Cedric's workshop!"**

 **Back with Jane, the singer continued to lure her into his trap.**

 **Cedric Imitating Gunther:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Angel Jane**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **Jane still entranced, entered Cedric's workshop.**

 **Wormwood squawked, releasing Jane from her trance.**

 **"Huh? What," Jane asked in confusion. "where am I? What on Earth is this place? And, who are you?"**

 **"I am Cedric the Sensational, Enchancia's royal sorcerer, and no need to tell me who you are, Miss Jane Turnkey." Cedric said.**

 **Jane gasped, "How did you know my name?"**

 **Cedric was busy pouring two cups of tea, in his, he put in some honey, but within Jane's, he put in Powdered Sleeping Coma, his own invention, "Oh, everyone has heard of the fabulous Squire Jane and her beloved dragon," he mused as Sofia & Gunther **_**finally**_ **made it to Cedric's workshop's doorway. "would you care for some tea, Dear?"**

 **"Thank you, Mr. Cedric," Jane said, taking her cup of tea from the sorcerer's hands. "I would love some."**

 **Sofia & Gunther saw Jane lifting her teacup to her lips and taking a sip from it.**

 **"Jane!" Gunther shouted out in terror, seeing Jane putting her right hand to her forehead as if dizziness had hit her.**

 **"Oh my goodness!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Mr. Cedric... Oh," Jane said dizzily. "I... feel... so... strange..."**

 **A moment later, Gunther & Sofia saw Jane fall to the workshop's floor.**

 **And Sofia saw Cedric snatch up Jane's special sword.**

 **Gunther & Sofia entered Cedric's workshop.**

 **Gunther then raced over to Jane's location, picked her up, and held her in his arms.**

 **"Jane... no! Please, open your eyes! Just open your eyes!" Gunther screamed out in pain and agony.**

 **"Mr. Cedric," Sofia shouted angrily. "return that sword to Jane at once!"**

 **"Why," Cedric countered. "she's in no state to use a** _ **magnificent**_ **sword such as this anyway!"**

 **"That's right, Sofia," Gunther sighed sadly. "my angel is dead now!"**

 **"Gunther, you stay here with Jane," Sofia said kindly. "I'm going to tell my mom & dad and Sir Theodore what has just happened to her!"**


	10. The Race To Save Jane

**The Race To Save Jane**

 **"Make haste, Princess Sofia!" Gunther called out holding onto his girlfriend, he was trying** _ **really hard**_ **not to cry.**

 **Sofia was running to King Roland's study where he & King Caradoc were busy signing their treaty, when she passed by Princes James & Cuthbert who were baking chocolate banana nut muffins with Chef Andre for the Dunwitty Ducks Dazzleball team's snack for halftime during their upcoming game against the Royal Redhawks.**

 **"Sofia, what's the matter?" James asked, his voice sounding urgent.**

 **"And, where are Gunther & Jane?" Cuthbert added, his voice sounding just as urgent.**

 **"They are in Mr. Cedric's workshop," Sofia called back to the princes. "Gunther & I saw Mr. Cedric trick Jane into drinking some tea that had poison in it! So, I need to tell Mom, Dad, and Sir Theodore what has happened to her."**

 **The threesome was soon joined by Princesses Amber & Lavinia who told Queens Miranda & Gwendolyn, Kings Roland & Caradoc, as well as the knights what had happened.**

 **"Oh no," Sir Ivon shouted. "King Roland, you should have warned the lass that your sorcerer was nothing more than trouble!"**

 **Back in Cedric's workshop, Cedric heard Gunther singing to Jane as he held her near him.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **.**

 **Gunther then hugged Jane firmly but gently.**

 **"Your pretty Lady Knight will never get this sword back!" Cedric said to Gunther fiercely.**

 **Outside Cedric's workshop, Sir Ivon and the others could hear Gunther's song again.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **.**

 **Just then, the workshop's door swung open and Cedric could see the furious face of King Caradoc staring back at him.**

 **"RELEASE MY YOUNG KNIGHT FROM THAT ENCHANTMENT RIGHT NOW, SORCERER!" a very displeased King Caradoc ordered Cedric.**


	11. The Comatose Knight Part 1

**The Comatose Knight Part 1**

 **"I-I-I m-m-m-myself** _ **cannot**_ **do** _ **anything**_ **for the girl, King Caradoc," Cedric stammered nervously. "o-o-o-o-only t-t-t-t-the f-f-f-feather f-f-f-f-from t-t-t-t-the F-F-F-Firetipped Phoenix fanned over the victim c-c-c-c-c-can b-b-b-b-break m-m-m-my s-s-s-s-spell."**

 **"A Firetipped Phoenix's feather you say? Just where can we find a Firetipped Phoenix?" Sir Ivon asked Cedric.**

 **"According to this book, Ivon," Sir Theodore said. "Firetipped Phoenixes are native to the Ever Golden Glades, and, since Jane is my apprentice, I shall stay behind with her while you, King Roland, Gunther, and Princess Sofia undertake this valiant quest."**

 **Baileywick then came into Cedric's workshop.**

 **"Your majesties," Baileywick reminded. "it is time for the royal supper."**

 **"But, Baileywick," Sofia protested. "there's no time for that!"**

 **"That's right, Mr. Baileywick," Jester added. "we have got a lady knight here that needs rescued!"**


	12. The Comatose Knight Part 2

**The Comatose Knight Part 2**

 **"Okay, you all may go on your quest," Baileywick sighed. "however, first, we will need to take Miss Turnkey to one of the royal guest bedrooms."**

 **"I'll do that, Baileywick." Sir Theodore said, picking up his comatose apprentice, Jane felt cold to his touch.**

 **After Jane was left alone in her guest bedroom within her comatose state, Jester entered on King Caradoc's orders to try to stimulate his unmoving friend, so he had decided to sing his own version of Greensleeves for her.**

 **Jester:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I once loved so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I once loved so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I once loved so dearly**_ **.**

 **Jane didn't even bother to open her green eyes for the fool as a woman & man in regal attire entered the bedroom.**

 **The woman felt Jane's forehead, it was icy cold to the touch.**

 **"Oh, Bartleby Sweetheart," the woman said kindly. "this poor girl needs more blankets!"**


	13. The Comatose Knight Part 3

**The Comatose Knight Part 3**

 **"I'm on it, Matilda Darling." the man known as Bartleby said.**

 **Bartleby grabbed three wool blankets from the guest bedroom cupboard and placed them over Jane's chilly body.**

 **"Hmmm," Duchess Matilda said. "I wonder what she is dreaming about."**

 **"Dreaming?" Jester asked, he was totally confused.**

 **"That's right, I've seen this illness many times, it is called the Sleeping Coma," Sir Bartleby explained to Jester. "your friend here isn't in an actual coma, she's only sleeping, just like Snow White, the only difference is that a Firetipped Phoenix's feather waved over the victim will cure it."**

 **Within Jane's dream, it was one day in the practice yard, Dragon was taking a nap on the castle wall until he overheard Smithy & Jester, Pepper, and Rake talking about Jane.**

 **"Jane will be 13-years-old in a two week time period." Dragon heard Pepper whispering to the others.**

 **"What should we do for her?" the three boys asked Pepper in unison as Dragon flew up to them.**

 **"I know what you should do for Jane's upcoming birthday." Dragon said.**

 **Pepper, Rake, Jester, and Smithy turned to face Dragon, "What?" they asked in unison.**

 **"Throw her a surprise party of course," Dragon said. "and remember, not a word about the party to Jane."**

 **"I promise." Jester said to Dragon.**

 **"We promise too." Smithy & Rake said to Dragon.**

 **"Not a word to Jane," Pepper said to Dragon. "cross my heart and hope to die."**

 **"We'll get the rest of the castle to help us, even the royal family can help us!" Smithy exclaimed.**

 **"Get as many short lives as you can to help you." Dragon said.**

 **Dragon then flew off to his cave.**

 **Jester, Smithy, Pepper, and Rake passed by Jane & Gunther who were sparring & talking about Jane's upcoming birthday at that moment.**

 **"What would you like for your birthday, my Lady Knight?" Gunther asked in a soothing voice, the sort of voice that made Jester want to vomit.**

 **"Let's get out of here before he makes me sick!" Jester exclaimed, his right hand over his mouth.**

 **The foursome raced quickly to Rake's garden to pick vegetables for supper that night, so they didn't even hear Jane's answer.**

 **"I don't know yet, Gunther," Jane answered. "all I know is, that I want something** _ **very special**_ **for my birthday."**

 **Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon came out into the practice yard.**

 **"Jane," Sir Theodore said sternly. "the time has come for you to come inside for your reading lesson about knightly weapons."**

 **"The same goes for you, Lad." Sir Ivon told Gunther sternly.**

 **Jane & Gunther looked at each other in a nervous manner.**

 **"Yes, Sir Ivon." Gunther sighed.**

 **"Yes, Sir Theodore." Jane sighed.**

 **Gunther & Jane went inside to study with their mentors.**

 **Back with Pepper, Rake, Jester, and Smithy, they went into the throne room where King Caradoc Cedric Bartok Kippernook (The king's birth name was Rathbonne but he used his deceased older brother's name when he became King of Kippernium) and his wife, Queen Gwendolyn Hulda Ankarcrona Kippernook were sitting on their thrones.**

 **"Your majesties," Rake said. "we have a big problem on our hands."**

 **"What is it?" the king asked the gardener, concerned that something might've befallen one of his subjects.**

 **"Has a sickness hit the kingdom?" Queen Gwendolyn asked worriedly.**

 **"It is nothing like that, your grace." Smithy said.**

 **"That's right, we simply want to plan a surprise party for Jane's thirteenth birthday." Jester explained.**

 **"And we could use all the help we can get." Rake added.**

 **King Caradoc remembered something.**

 **"Oh yes, my dear," the king said to his queen. "our Lavinia was born on Jane's birthday almost seven years ago."**

 **The king was referring to his daughter, Princess Lavinia.**

 **"We would be honored to help you plan the parties for Jane and Lavinia." Queen Gewndolyn said to the castle staff.**

 **"Your majesty, I think you mean** _ **party**_ **, not** _ **partie**_ **s." Pepper laughed.**

 **"Just** _ **one**_ **party?" Queen Gwendolyn asked her cook.**

 **"That's a better idea than two separate birthday parties," King Caradoc exclaimed. "would you not agree, Gwendolyn?"**

 **The Queen of Kippernium gave the idea some thought before answering.**

 **"That is a good idea, Caradoc," the queen said. "after all, Lavinia does look up to Jane as her biggest role model."**

 **Pepper and the boys shook hands out of teamwork.**

 **Over in the kitchen, Pepper was busy getting the ingredients ready for baking a huge sixteen layer strawberry cake for the party for Jane and the princess.**

 **Prince Cuthbert came down to the kitchen with a picnic basket in his left hand to see Pepper about some of the leftover food.**

 **"Pepper, may I have some of the leftover boar & potato salad, please?" Prince Cuthbert asked politely.**

 **"You may have all of it before it goes bad," Pepper told the prince. "but, I'm almost out of strawberries for the cake I am making for your sister and Jane."**

 **"Thank you," the prince said. "and since I'm picking strawberries for my picnic, I'll also pick some more for you to use on the cake."**

 **"That is so very thoughtful," Pepper exclaimed. "thank you, your little majesty!"**

 **"You're welcome." Prince Cuthbert said.**

 **The prince gathered the leftover boar & potato salad into his picnic basket, grabbed a couple of berry buckets that Smithy made, and raced off to pick some strawberries for Pepper as well as for his picnic.**

 **While she was in the middle of studying with Sir Theodore, Jane's stomach slightly began to grumble.**

 **"Jane," Sir Theodore asked. "what's the matter?"**

 **"Is it midday yet, Sir Theodore, I'm really hungry." Jane answered.**

 **"Please, Jane," Gunther said, clutching his stomach. "don't even talk about food right now!"**

 **"Sorry, Gunther." Jane said.**

 **"Sorry, Jane," Sir Theodore said coolly. "but it's not time for the midday meal just yet."**

 **"Oh," Jane said. "I see."**

 **Back in the kitchen, Prince Cuthbert came back with the two berry buckets full to bursting with strawberries.**

 **"Here are the strawberries," the prince told the cook. "as promised."**

 **"Thank you," Pepper told the prince. "now, I shall wash the extra strawberries for your picnic."**

 **Back with the knights, Princess Lavinia entered the room where the adult knights were still schooling their apprentices.**

 **"Excuse me, Sir Theodore," the princess said politely. "but it is almost midday, and Cuthbert wants to take Jane and me on a picnic, can Jane come with us?"**

 **Jane's stomach grumbled again, "May I? Please, Sir Theodore?" she asked.**

 **The elder knight looked at his squire, "I don't see why you cannot, as long as you don't stay out too long, their little majesties have to go to bed early tonight, and, so do you." he said sternly.**

 **"Yes, Sir Theodore." Jane sighed, hanging her head low, knowing full well that she had been defeated.**

 **Prince Cuthbert slid off of Dragon's back after Dragon had landed.**

 **"Shall we be off, my fine ladies?" Dragon asked Princess Lavinia & Jane who both laughed.**

 **"Dragon!" the girls laughed as they & Prince Cuthbert climbed aboard Dragon's back.**

 **Sometime after Jane left for her picnic with the royal children, Sir Ivon caught Gunther fast asleep at his desk on top on his ledgers.**

 **Sir Ivon shook his young apprentice by his shoulders.**

 **"Hey! Wake up, Gunther," Sir Ivon shouted. "you lazy bag of skin & bones!"**

 **Gunther didn't even stir.**

 **Sir Theodore felt the 15-year-old squire's forehead, Gunther's forehead was as hot as Dragon's fire.**

 **"Great Scott! Ivon," Sir Theodore exclaimed, taking his hand off of Gunther's forehead. "your squire has an extremely high fever!"**

 **"What must we do, Theodore?" Sir Ivon asked calmly.**

 **"We must tuck him into bed." Sir Theodore told Sir Ivon.**

 **"But how can we tuck Gunther into bed," Sir Ivon curiously asked Sir Theodore. "when his bed is at his house in the village?"**

 **The lady-in-waiting, Adeline Turnkey came into the Knights' study, she was searching for Jane.**

 **"Jane? Jane," Lady Adeline called. "oh! Where is that headstrong daughter of mine anyway?"**

 **"Jane & Dragon went for a picnic with the royal children, my lady." Sir Theodore answered.**

 **Now, Lady Adeline shot Sir Theodore a look that showed worry.**

 **"Do you know when Jane will return, Sir Theodore?" she asked, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.**

 **"She should return any time now." Sir Theodore answered Lady Adeline.**

 **The lady-in-waiting turned her head to see Gunther fast asleep upon his kightly reading.**

 **"Oh no!" Lady Adeline exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, my lady?" Sir Ivon asked.**

 **"Ivon, your apprentice has the illness known only as the Deathly Sleep," Lady Adeline solemnly said. "I have seen it** _ **many many many**_ **times in my life."**

 **Sir Theodore began to look through a book.**

 **"Here it is! The major symptoms of the Deathly Sleep illness are as follow," Sir Theodore read. "'fever, extreme tiredness, falling asleep anywhere, either somniloquy or delirium, and breathlessness resulting in... death', the minor symptoms are as follow, 'dry throat, sneezing, coughing, and reaching out for something or someone'."**

 **"Dear me! Is there any known cure, Theodore? We have got to save the life of my apprentice!" Sir Ivon exclaimed.**

 **Sir Theodore began to read from the book again.**

 **"It states here, 'the cure is Moonlight Lotus petal tea, brewed on low heat'." Sir Theodore answered Sir Ivon.**

 **"Jane," Gunther shouted, moving his right arm as if to search for something or someone, thus knocking down some quill pens and a full inkwell, thus spilling the ink made from blackberry juice all over the floor. "Jane!"**

 **"The lad is useless!" Sir Ivon shouted, seeing the mess of ink & pens on the floor.**

 **"I shall go and take Gunther to Jane's tower," Lady Adeline said. "he shall rest in there."**

 **About half an hour before supper, Dragon landed in the royal garden and Jane, Prince Cuthbert, and Princess Lavinia slid off his back.**

 **Jane was met shortly by Jester.**

 **"Jane," Jester said solemnly, fixing his crooked jingly hat. "your father wishes to see you in the keep."**

 **"Thank you, Jester." Jane said.**

 **Jane raced off speedily toward the castle keep where her mother and father lived.**

 **"I want to come too!" Princess Lavinia said.**

 **"Not so fast, Princess," Jester said. "it is almost supper time for you."**

 **"Okay." the princess sighed sadly.**

 **Jester took the royal children to the dining hall.**

 **In the keep, Jane met her father, Milton Turnkey, the chamberlain's eyes.**

 **"Am I in trouble, Father?" Jane asked, now showing some concern.**

 **"No, Jane," Milton answered. "that is not the reason why you will temporarily be staying in the keep with Mother and me."**

 **Jane was now curious, "Then, why am I to be staying here in the keep?" she asked her father.**

 **Adeline came into the keep from Jane's tower.**

 **"Come with me, Dear," Adeline said to Jane seriously. "I have something to show you."**

 **When she entered her tower bedroom, Jane was shocked to discover that Gunther was sleeping in** _ **her**_ **bed.**

 **"Mother! What is that Beef Brain doing sleeping in** _ **my**_ **bed?" Jane asked angrily, her blood beginning to boil.**

 **"Gunther is ill with the Deathly Sleep," Lady Turnkey explained to her daughter. "and he keeps reaching out for you... as well as calling out your name."**

 **"Jane," Gunther shouted, reaching out his right arm, the arm that was closest to the female squire. "Jane!"**

 **Jane stepped forward but now she wished she hadn't, for just at that moment, she was wrapped up in Gunther's firm but pleasant embrace.**

 **"It's all right, Gunther," Jane said softly. "I am right here."**

 **Unknown to Jane & Gunther, Jester saw the whole tear-jerking scene from atop of Dragon's back, outside Jane's window.**

 **Back in Jane's guest bedroom, Jane remained stationary as Jester continued to try to stimulate her.**

 **Jester:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I once loved so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I once loved so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you were my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I once loved so dearly**_ **.**


	14. The Feather Retrieved

**The Feather Retrieved**

 **"What's wrong, young man?" Sir Bartleby asked Jester.**

 **"I know I'm not the one Jane loves anymore," Jester said to the former silent knight. "but, there is** _ **still**_ **a part of me that still loves Jane with all my heart."**

 **"Don't worry," Matilda said to Jester, fluffing Jane's pillows. "you'll find another girl who loves you someday, maybe even one right before your very eyes."**

 **Just at that moment, Jester began to have a memory.**

 **Within his memory, Jester was still upon Dragon's back.**

 **"Oh, why?" Jester asked, more to himself than to Dragon.**

 **"Jane is becoming a woman now, Jingler," Dragon told Jester. "she is seeing Gunther not as a rival... but as a suitable... you might not like hearing this... but... boyfriend."**

 **A few minutes later after freeing herself from Gunther's hug, Jane sat at the table in the yard with Jester, Pepper, Rake, and Smithy eating supper with them.**

 **Tonight, Pepper served the new dish she had made for those who were eating in the royal dining room, beef stew, they also had their usual freshly baked bread & butter.**

 **"Jester?" Jane asked.**

 **Jester turned away from Jane, "HMPH!" he snorted furiously.**

 **"What is all of this about, Jester?" Smithy asked in a curious manner.**

 **"I SAW JANE HUGGING GUNTHER, HER BOYFRIEND, SMITHY!" Jester answered furiously.**

 **"Gunther is not my boyfriend, Jester!" Jane said coolly.**

 **"Dragon & I saw what we saw!" Jester protested.**

 **Jane heard Gunther coughing while trying to call for her.**

 **"Oh bog off, Jester," Jane said. "I have to go say good night to my fellow knight apprentice, if you would pardon me."**

 **Jester came out of his memory.**

 **"You're quite right, Duchess Matilda." Jester sighed hopefully as Jane began to dream.**

 **Within her dream this time, Jester was still upon Dragon's back.**

 **"Oh, why?" Jester asked, more to himself than to Dragon.**

 **"Jane is becoming a woman now, Jingler," Dragon told Jester. "she is seeing Gunther not as a rival... but as a suitable... you might not like hearing this... but... boyfriend."**

 **A few minutes later after freeing herself from Gunther's hug, Jane sat at the table in the yard with Jester, Pepper, Rake, and Smithy eating supper with them.**

 **Tonight, Pepper served the new dish she had made for those who were eating in the royal dining room, beef stew, they also had their usual freshly baked bread & butter.**

 **"Jester?" Jane asked.**

 **Jester turned away from Jane, "HMPH!" he snorted furiously.**

 **"What is all of this about, Jester?" Smithy asked in a curious manner.**

 **"I SAW JANE HUGGING GUNTHER, HER BOYFRIEND, SMITHY!" Jester answered furiously.**

 **"Gunther is not my boyfriend, Jester!" Jane said coolly.**

 **"Dragon & I saw what we saw!" Jester protested.**

 **Jane heard Gunther coughing while trying to call for her.**

 **"Oh bog off, Jester," Jane said. "I have to go say good night to my fellow knight apprentice, if you would pardon me."**

 **While in her tower checking up on Gunther, Jane had a flashback to that morning's sparring session with him.**

 **Within her memory, Jester, Smithy, Pepper, and Rake passed by Jane & Gunther mwho were sparring & talking about Jane's upcoming birthday at that moment.**

 **"What would you like for your birthday, my Lady Knight?" Gunther asked in a soothing voice, the sort of voice that made Jester want to vomit.**

 **Jane came out of her memory and she began to sob uncontrollably.**

 **"Now I know what I want for my birthday, Gunther, I want you! I want to see you well again... because... I love you, Gunther Breech!" Jane screamed her confession while sobbing.**

 **Suddenly, the door to Jane's tower swung open and King Caradoc entered with a message for Jane after saying good night to his own son.**

 **"Sir Theodore wants to see you in his bedchamber, Jane." the king said.**

 **"Thank you, my king." Jane said kindly.**

 **"And Jane, don't worry about looking after Gunther," King Caradoc said generously. "I shall take over for you tonight."**

 **A few moments later, Jane was walking up the winding and creaking spiral staircase to Sir Theodore's bedchamber.**

 **When she arrived at her mentor's bedchamber door, Jane knocked her usual four times because that was how Sir Theodore knew it was her.**

 **"You may enter, Jane." Sir Theodore called.**

 **Jane entered Sir Theodore's bedchamber carefully, she didn't want to stumble onto any new mysteries right now.**

 **"You wanted to see me, Sir Theodore?" Jane asked the 67-year-old knight.**

 **"Yes I did, Jane." Sir Theodore answered.**

 **"Why, Sir?" Jane asked.**

 **Sir Theodore sighed, "You and another will be flying on Dragon's back on a quest to retrive some Moonlight Lotus blossoms."**

 **"Who, Sir?" Jane asked out of curiosity.**

 **Princess Lavinia poked her head into Sir Theodore's bedroom, she was careful not to wake Smithy who slept in the hammock near Sir Theodore's bedchamber because he was an extremely light sleeper.**

 **"I am all ready to go with you on Dragon's back, Jane." the princess said.**

 **"The princess is to come with me," Jane exclaimed. "but Sir Theodore... Mother will not like me taking her along with me!"**

 **"Take it easy, Jane, after all," Sir Theodore said calmly. "King Caradoc & Queen Gwendolyn have given Princess Lavinia their full permission to travel with you."**

 **Jane sighed, knowing she had been defeated, "Yes, Sir Theodore."**

 **"Can we go now, Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked excitedly.**

 **"Not just yet, Princess," Jane answered. "first, we need to know where to find Moonlight Lotuses so that Dragon will be able to take us there."**

 **"But don't you know where to find them?" the curious princess asked Jane.**

 **"Even if I don't," Jane answered Princess Lavinia. "I know somebody who does."**

 **"Rake!" Princess Lavinia exclaimed.**

 **"That's right," Jane told the princess. "though, let us not wake Smithy."**

 **"Right." Princess Lavinia whispered.**

 **The princess & Jane crept quietly outside to a hammock nearest the castle kitchen.**

 **Rake, like Jester & Gunther was a heavy sleeper but like Smithy, the only sound he made in his sleep was his light breathing.**

 **"Rake," Jane whispered, shaking the deeply sleeping gardener. "Rake."**

 **Rake only sighed, he didn't stir.**

 **"Allow me to try, Jane." Princess Lavinia whispered.**

 **"Be my guest, Princess." Jane said.**

 **Princess Lavinia began to tickle Rake, his eyes popping open, and himself chuckling like crazy.**

 **"Okay, okay, Princess, that's enough! That's enough!" Rake chuckled.**

 **The princess halted tickling the gardener and skipped back to Jane's side.**

 **"Rake," Jane said urgently. "we desperately need your help."**

 **Rake sat up and dangled his feet to the right hand side of his hammock, "With what?" he asked Jane curiously.**

 **"Where is it that we may find Moonlight Lotus blossoms?" Princess Lavinia asked Rake before Jane even got the chance to ask.**

 **Rake scratched his head within deep thought.**

 **"Moonlight Lotuses grow on the high mountaintops, upon the closest side, they love the moonlight," Rake informed Jane & the princess with an exhausted sounding yawn. "why do you ask?"**

 **"We need them, Rake," Jane informed the gardener honestly. "to brew up a tea that can cure Gunther of his Deathly Sleep."**

 **Rake was now in a state of pure shock, "Oh dear, must you go? Is there no other way?" he asked the girls.**

 **Princess Lavinia gave Rake a reassuring hug, "Yes, it is the only way for Gunther to get better." she said.**

 **Rake was even more in shock, "You want to save Gunther's life?" he asked Jane.**

 **"It is more like we have to, Rake." Jane countered, she and the princess running off toward Dragon's cave in the dead of night.**

 **"Go west young knight and princess." Rake yawned, finally going back to sleep.**

 **Back in Jane's tower, King Caradoc awoke to hear the delirious Squire Gunther singing to Jane, his fever was at its peak.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **.**

 **"The poor lad." King Caradoc sighed sadly.**

 **Back with Jane and Princess Lavinia, they were running to Dragon's cave in the pouring rain.**

 **The princess had a burning question for the female knight.**

 **"Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked.**

 **"Yes, Princess?" Jane answered.**

 **"Do you promise to keep a secret?" Princess Lavinia asked Jane.**

 **The knight thought about the question for a moment.**

 **"Yes, Princess," Jane answered. "I do promise to keep a secret, whatever it may be."**

 **"I like... as in like like Jester." Princess Lavinia told Jane.**

 **"That is wonderful news, Princess Lavinia," Jane exclaimed. "now, do you promise to keep a secret?"**

 **The princess thought about the question for a moment.**

 **"Yes, Jane," Princess Lavinia answered. "I do promise to keep a secret, whatever it may be."**

 **"I like... as in like like Gunther." Jane told Princess Lavinia.**

 **"That is equally wonderful news, Jane!" Princess Lavinia exclaimed.**

 **The twosome finally made it to Dragon's cave, fully aware that they could still trust in one another.**

 **"Dragon," Jane called out curiously. "are you in here?"**

 **Back in Jane's guest bedroom, King Roland, Sir Ivon, Gunther, and Sofia stopped in, Gunther had the Firetipped Phoenix feather held within his left hand.**

 **"We have it, Aunt Tilly & Uncle Bartleby," Sofia shouted. "we have the feather for Jane!"**

 **Gunther held the Firetipped Phoenix feather over Jane's forehead and he began to sing.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **.**

 **Jane slowly opened her eyes.**

 **"Gunther, what," Jane asked, she was confused. "where am I?"**


	15. Stopping Cedric

**Stopping Cedric**

 **"Welcome back, Angel Jane." Gunther said romantically.**

 **Gunther & Jane kissed each other romantically upon the lips.**

 **"That's it! I feel sick!" Jester said, his mouth covered by his left hand.**

 **After the kiss had ended, Jane began to feel around for something, something she should have had on her at all times but she did not have it on her at this moment.**

 **"Oh no," Jane shouted, searching frantically once more. "it's gone! Where did it go?"**

 **Duchess Matilda, Sir Bartleby, Jester, Gunther, and Sofia ran up to Jane.**

 **"What's gone, Jane?" Jester asked.**

 **"My sword, Jester! The special sword I use to summon Dragon," Jane answered, now panicking. "but now that it is gone, I** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **summon Dragon anymore!"**

 **All of a sudden, Sofia & Gunther had the **_**exact**_ **same memory.**

 **Within their memory, it was at one point during the tour, Jane noticed a small ball of deep purple light and she became so entranced by it, that she began to follow its light within a deep trance.**

 **Jane could also hear the sound of Gunther's singing coming from the ball of light as she followed it.**

 **Cedric Imitating Gunther:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Angel Jane**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **"I'm coming, Gunther," Jane said. "I'm coming."**

 **A little while later on the tour, Sofia & Gunther stopped by the royal kitchen when all of a sudden, they noticed that Jane was no longer with them.**

 **"Jane? Jane," Gunther asked in a frantic manner. "where did you go?"**

 **"She must have gone in the direction of Mr. Cedric's workshop!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"But, Princess Sofia," the teenage male squire protested. "I don't know the way!"**

 **"Don't worry," Sofia said to Gunther. "I will lead the way to Mr. Cedric's workshop!"**

 **Back with Jane, the singer continued to lure her into his trap.**

 **Cedric Imitating Gunther:** _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **I have but only one**_ **;**

 _ **Melody**_ **;**

 _ **For you to grasp on**_ **;**

 _ **Angel Jane**_ **;**

 _ **Now please hear my song**_ **;**

 _ **Our love has grown so strong**_ **.**

 **Jane still entranced, entered Cedric's workshop.**

 **Wormwood squawked, releasing Jane from her trance.**

 **"Huh? What," Jane asked in confusion. "where am I? What on Earth is this place? And, who are you?"**

 **"I am Cedric the Sensational, Enchancia's royal sorcerer, and no need to tell me who you are, Miss Jane Turnkey." Cedric said.**

 **Jane gasped, "How did you know my name?"**

 **Cedric was busy pouring two cups of tea, in his, he put in some honey, but within Jane's, he put in Powdered Sleeping Coma, his own invention, "Oh, everyone has heard of the fabulous Squire Jane and her beloved dragon," he mused as Sofia & Gunther **_**finally**_ **made it to Cedric's workshop's doorway. "would you care for some tea, Dear?"**

 **"Thank you, Mr. Cedric," Jane said, taking her cup of tea from the sorcerer's hands. "I would love some."**

 **Sofia & Gunther saw Jane lifting her teacup to her lips and taking a sip from it.**

 **"Jane!" Gunther shouted out in terror, seeing Jane putting her right hand to her forehead as if dizziness had hit her.**

 **"Oh my goodness!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Mr. Cedric... Oh," Jane said dizzily. "I... feel... so... strange..."**

 **A moment later, Gunther & Sofia saw Jane fall to the workshop's floor.**

 **And Sofia saw Cedric snatch up Jane's special sword.**

 **Gunther & Sofia entered Cedric's workshop.**

 **Gunther then raced over to Jane's location, picked her up, and held her in his arms.**

 **"Jane... no! Please, open your eyes! Just open your eyes!" Gunther screamed out in pain and agony.**

 **"Mr. Cedric," Sofia shouted angrily. "return that sword to Jane at once!"**

 **"Why," Cedric countered. "she's in no state to use a** _ **magnificent**_ **sword such as this anyway!"**

 **"That's right, Sofia," Gunther sighed sadly. "my angel is dead now!"**

 **"Gunther, you stay here with Jane," Sofia said kindly. "I'm going to tell my mom & dad and Sir Theodore what has just happened to her!"**

 **"Make haste, Princess Sofia!" Gunther called out holding onto his girlfriend, he was trying** _ **really hard**_ **not to cry.**

 **Sofia was running to King Roland's study where he & King Caradoc were busy signing their treaty, when she passed by Princes James & Cuthbert who were baking chocolate banana nut muffins with Chef Andre for the Dunwitty Ducks Dazzleball team's snack for halftime during their upcoming game against the Royal Redhawks.**

 **"Sofia, what's the matter?" James asked, his voice sounding urgent.**

 **"And, where are Gunther & Jane?" Cuthbert added, his voice sounding just as urgent.**

 **"They are in Mr. Cedric's workshop," Sofia called back to the princes. "Gunther & I saw Mr. Cedric trick Jane into drinking some tea that had poison in it! So, I need to tell Mom, Dad, and Sir Theodore what has happened to her."**

 **The threesome was soon joined by Princesses Amber & Lavinia who told Queens Miranda & Gwendolyn, Kings Roland & Caradoc, as well as the knights what had happened.**

 **"Oh no," Sir Ivon shouted. "King Roland, you should have warned the lass that your sorcerer was nothing more than trouble!"**

 **Back in Cedric's workshop, Cedric heard Gunther singing to Jane as he held her near him.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **.**

 **Gunther then hugged Jane firmly but gently.**

 **"Your pretty Lady Knight will never get this sword back!" Cedric said to Gunther fiercely.**

 **Outside Cedric's workshop, Sir Ivon and the others could hear Gunther's song again.**

 **Gunther:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **;**

 _ **Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Jane you are my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And you who I love so dearly**_ **.**

 **Just then, the workshop's door swung open and Cedric could see the furious face of King Caradoc staring back at him.**

 **"RELEASE MY YOUNG KNIGHT FROM THAT ENCHANTMENT RIGHT NOW, SORCERER!" a very displeased King Caradoc ordered Cedric.**

 **Sofia & Gunther came out of their memory.**

 **"Oh no! Jane's Sword of Summoning," Sofia exclaimed. "Mr. Cedric has it! That sword has the power to kill a dragon if it is in the wrong hands!"**

 **"We have got to stop him!" Gunther & Jane exclaimed in agreement with Sofia.**

 **They finally found Cedric in King Roland's study, Cedric had used Jane's sword to summon Dragon directly to the Castle of Enchancia.**


	16. Retrieving Jane's Sword

**Retrieving Jane's Sword**

 **"Dragon!" Jane exclaimed gladly.**

 **"Stay back, Jane," Dragon advised. "this magical short life here means business!"**

 **"King Roland," Cedric ordered. "you** _ **will**_ **make** _ **me**_ **King of Enchancia or else!"**

 **"Or else what, Cedric?" Roland challenged.**

 **"Or else, I will slay Miss Turnkey's beloved dragon," Cedric threatened. "with her very own sword and pin the blame on her!"**

 **"Dragon!" Jane exclaimed, there was terror in her voice this time.**

 **"You wouldn't dare slay Jane's dragon, Cedric!" King Caradoc shouted.**

 **"Try me, Good King of Kippernium!" Cedric threatened once again.**

 **Now, Princess Lavinia saw her once strong and proud hero & role model burst into fits of sobbing.**

 **"No, Mr. Cedric,** _ **please**_ **," Jane sobbed bitterly. "just don't hurt my beloved Dragon!"**

 **"No, Mr. Cedric,** _ **please**_ **," Cedric mocked Jane. "just don't hurt my beloved Dragon! The deed has already been done!"**

 **Sofia & Gunther prepared to do battle against Cedric and get Jane's sword back.**

 **Once Jane's special sword was back in her possession thanks to Princess Sofia and her animal friends, Cedric had fled back to his workshop.**

 **A few days after the treaty signing, Jane was relieved to be back home in the Kingdom of Kippernium.**


End file.
